judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Vienna Dredd
' Vienna Pasternak' or Dredd is Judge Dredd's niece, the daughter of his corrupt brother Rico Dredd, and was orphaned when Dredd was forced to kill her father. It has been shown that Vienna is the only thing in the world Dredd cares about besides the law. As the daughter of his clone-brother, genetically speaking she could have been Dredd's daughter, and he has lately had to come to terms with his quasi-paternal instinct. Biography Vienna was the result of a journalist's liaison with Rico during a visit to the Titan penal colony. Dredd arrested his own niece's mother - she died in the cubes - and the girl lived with an elderly guardian, Mrs Pasternak. Prog 1300 She loved her uncle enormously, having been visited frequently by a guilty Dredd, but she was unaware of her father's fate until in 2101 she was kidnapped by the electronics genius Harry Carmen. Carmen had held a grudge against Dredd after he had incarcerated him for six years for a computer fraud, and he chose to seek his revenge through the child. Dredd managed to rescue Vienna, but not before Carmen revealed that the Judge had killed her father. Vienna forgave him, but Dredd, to ensure her future safety, vowed to see her less often in future and asked Mrs Pasternak to ensure that the girl would forget him rather than risk the heartbreak of her hearing about his death on the streets of Mega-City One, or be taken hostage again. 2000 AD #116 She did not appear in the comic again for 23 years. After growing up in Brit-Cit as Vienna Pasternak and becoming a stage actress, Vienna re-entered Dredd's life as an adult in 2124 (prog 1300). She briefly visited Mega-City One for a performance of Charles III and met up with her uncle, who she hadn't seen or had any contact from in 23 years. The meeting degraded, with Vienna accusing him of being focused on duty and never considering if she might prefer his love even if he'd died rather than nothing. To build a bridge, she invited him to see the show - Judge duties prevented him for getting to the theatre before she left. The following year she was abducted by a Brit-Cit Satanist cabal in order to bring Dredd out; guilty over the whole affair, he took her back to Mega-City One so he could help her better. 2000 AD #1350–1356 She has been abducted and endangered a number of times since then due to being Dredd's niece, much to his distress. Vienna got to know the second Rico, her 'brother' of sorts. When he was trying to help Dredd clone Dolman come to terms with being in the bloodline, he took Dolman to meet Vienna partly for the fun of seeing her response. She helped Dolman decide he wanted to resign from the department.Brothers of the Blood During the Total War bombing campaign of 2126, Dredd passed on dealing with defective clone Nimrod and was Vienna was the next of kin, she had to decide whether to euthanize him. This meant she was in Sector 2 when Total War triggered a nuclear bomb. Dredd acted to save her first instead of being impartial. He attempted to resign from the force at the end of this debacle but Chief Judge Hershey pointed out that it does him good to be human once in a while.2000 AD #1419 In the aftermath, Vienna fell out with Dredd and broke off ties with Rico as well - she saw it that she'd almost died because she'd needed to make a decision her uncle didn't want to handle, and wanted out of the family. After breaking ties, she went on to get a job in a (quite terrible) tri-d comedy, playing a 'bimbo' character with a demeaning catchphrase. She was later targeted by the East-Meg Two officer Anatoli Kazan, who hoped to use her against her uncle. The assassin Pasha seduced her so that she could be abducted and used as a hostage; in the process, two of her Brit-Cit friends were killed to assist his British cover story. Dredd managed to save her and in the process she demonstrated that she had inherited her father's fighting talent, ruthlessly dispatching a soldier guarding her while handcuffed.2000 AD #1440–1449 Later in the year, she was distraught to find out she was pregnant with Pasha's child. She requested the fetus was surgically removed for adoption.Prog 1452 Vienna and Dredd are back on good terms though Dredd remains fairly distant. She stayed in regularly contact with Rico and Dolman, seeing herself as a big sister figure to them. The group have all got together for very awkward Christmasses. Vienna used to get Dredd presents but eventually stoppedEnd of year specials Prog 2006 and 2008 Dolman visited her when he was on leave from the Space Corps - in 2129, he was arrested for aggressively defending himself from muggers and Vienna argued with Dredd about whether he should get Dolman released. In the end, she won out.Megazine 260: "Night School" In 2129, she had a boyfriend called Clif Pritchard who worked with her at the drama group. She introduced him to her uncle at Christmas and had to rebuke him for interrogating the man; after her uncle left, uncomfortable with the situation, Clif said he'd rather not stick around to meet Rico.End-of-year prog 2008 Chief Judge Martin Sinfield had Dredd reassigned to the Cursed Earth mutant townships for a year. During a brief visit back in the city, he stopped in on Vienna. She was angry about how he was being treated and suggested he could leave the department, as his skills would allow him any security job in the city. Dredd freaked out about the suggestion and left, with Vienna left behind knowing she'd said the wrong thing. During Day of Chaos, Dredd evacuated her from her block to a judicial safezone; she initially refused to go, believing she could ride it out where she was (many others had already evacuated), but was forced into it when a mob (seeing Dredd) set fire to her apartment. To Dredd's surprise, she was not only calm and collected during the chaos, but used a gun to defend him from a criminal he had not spotted. Vienna had earlier revealed that Judge Rico had provided her with the gun and some added defenses for her apartment sometime before.2000 AD #1785 In 2138, PJ Maybe attempted to murder Vienna in a blow against Dredd. The Judges, however, had spirited her away to safety and lured him into a trap. Prog 1997 to 1998 Trivia *John Wagner had forgotten Rico was locked up in Titan when he created Vienna "aged nine". He didn't realize the clash until a kid asked him about it at a signing.[https://forums.2000ad.com/index.php?topic=43932.msg1005838#msg1005838 2000AD forum post with scans of Sunday Telegraph] External links *2000 AD profile Category:Characters Category:Judge Dredd Comics Category:Judge Dredd Comic Characters Category:Needs Infobox Category:Citizens